Kenshin's Kitten
by Hiei'sFireyGurl52890
Summary: Aw Kenshin has a kitty A cute fic all about Kenshin and his kitten!


A/N: Just a cute idea that came to my mind!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Kenshin's Kitten"  
  
Kenshin walked happily down the road that led to the dojo. He had just been to the market and bought some tasty vegetables for dinner that night. He thought about returning to the dojo to see his friends that awaited his return. "Meow".. Kenshin stopped in his tracks and listened. "Meow" There it was again, a small faint cry for help. Kenshin followed the sound towards an alley. He looked in a small box, and noticed a pair of bright yellow eyes staring upon him. "Now what's this" Kenshin said to himself. Kenshin lifted out of the box a poor defenseless gray and white kitten. "You poor thing you must be very hungry" Kenshin said noticing the noticeable ribs that stuck out. "Meow" the kitten cried. "I hope Miss Kaoru doesn't mind me bringing you home with me" Kenshin said walking with the kitten. As Kenshin approached the dojo he saw Suzume and Ayame running towards him. "Uncle Kenny!" shouted Suzume. "Is that a kitty cat?" asked Ayame. "It sure is" Kenshin said happily. "Can I pet him" asked Suzume. "Sure go ahead she likes to be petted" Kenshin said lowering the kitten..  
As the two girls petted the cat, Yahiko walked out of the dojo. "What the heck is that thing" Yahiko asked pointing to the little fluff ball that lay in Kenshin's arms. "It's a kitty cat Yahiko" Suzume said laughing. "A CAT!!!" shouted Yahiko. "What's a matter Yahiko you afraid of cats?" asked Ayame. "N-no I just don't like them that's all" Yahiko said stepping backwards. "Aw come on Yahiko it's just a little kitten" a deep voice said behind him. Yahiko turned around to find Sanosuke standing behind him. "And she is very cute, yes you are" Sano said petting the kitten.  
The kitten purred in content. "My goodness Sano I never knew you had a weakness for kittens" Kenshin remarked with a smile "Um I don't I just said she was cute that's all" Sano said clearing his throat. "What are ya going to call her Uncle Ken?" asked Ayame excitingly. "I have been calling her Meechi" Kenshin said, rubbing the kitten under her chin. "Oh I like Meechi, it's a very pretty name!" exclaimed Suzume. "That thing isn't going to stay with us here is it?" Yahiko asked nervously. "Maybe for one night until I can find a good home for her" Kenshin said standing up. "Well it's not sleeping in my bed" Yahiko said crossing his arms. "That's a shame because that was the first place I was going to put her that I was" Kenshin teased with a smile. "And stop calling her "it" Yahiko can't you see that it is a girl" Sano said sounding quite annoyed.  
"Well SHE better leave me alone" Yahiko shouted walking off. "He's afraid" whispered Ayame. "I am not" Yahiko shouted from behind. Kaoru walked out of the dojo, "What is going on out here I heard Yahiko screaming and I. Is that a Cat????" Kaoru said happily. "No it's a dog" Sano said sarcastically. "Awwwwww I haven't seen a cat around this dojo for years" Kaoru said happily. "I found her in a box down the alley" explained Kenshin. "Her name is Meechi" Suzume squealed. "Meechi huh? Well bring her inside and lets get her some food" Kaoru said smiling. "Boy it's a good thing that Miss Kaoru likes cats, isn't it Meechi" Kenshin said looking down at his furry friend. "Meow" Meechi agreed.  
"GET THAT THING AWAY FROM ME!" Yahiko shouted, causing Ayame and Suzume to cover their ears. "Oh come on Yahiko look at this little face, it is too cute to do any harm" Sano said holding the kitten up to Yahiko. "Yea well when she attacks you in the middle of the night we'll see who is too cute" Yahiko remarked stepping away. "Yahiko what do you have against cats anyway?" asked Kaoru. "W-Who me?" asked Yahiko nervously. "Is there any more Yahiko's in this room?" Sano said with a hint of mockery. "When I was little I had a cat just like that. But this cat attacked me! It tried to eat me and it roared at me, and then it tried to scratch me with his humongous claws" Yahiko said, picturing a cat monster in his mind. "There is a difference between meowing and roaring Yahiko, and another thing where you playing with string when it tried to scratch you?" asked Kaoru. "Yea I think so" Yahiko said trying to recall the occasion. "It was probably wanting to get the string not to scratch you, you moron" Sano replied petting the kitten's soft fur. "Well maybe your right, but I don't wanna take any chances" Yahiko stated. "Then do you wanna hold her" Sano said putting Meechi up to Yahiko.  
"GYAHHHH!!!!! Keep that thing away from me!" Yahiko shouted running behind Kaoru. Kenshin walked in the room, "Thanks for holding Meechi for me Sanosuke I can handle her now that I can" Kenshin said, gently taking the kitten. "How old do you think she is Kenshin?" Sano asked curiously. "My guess would be about six weeks" Kenshin estimated. "If she is six weeks than isn't she still drinking milk?" Kaoru said, removing Yahiko from behind her. "I believe so" Kenshin agreed. "Ok how are you going to feed her milk" Yahiko said from under the table. "Leave that to me Yahiko, but thank you for your concern" Kenshin said smiling. "My concern yea right I was just asking" Yahiko muttered.  
Kenshin slept with the little kitten by his side. Of course being the curious thing that she was, Meechi wanted to have some fun rather than sleep. She crept under Kenshin's blanket slowly down to his feet and then.. Kenshin awoke immediately to find he was in pain. He quickly got up and grabbed his reverse blade sword. Kenshin's anxiety slowly vanished as his eyes fixed on a pair of bright yellow ones. "Meechi you were the one who bit my toes weren't you?" Kenshin said placing his sword down. "Meow" said Meechi so innocently. "Ok, ok but please no more biting toes" Kenshin declared going back to sleep. Meechi was not going to stop there she wanted to have some more fun. She walked around the dojo and found an open door.  
She crept in the room not even making the slightest sound. She jumped onto a person's stomach and curled up and went to sleep. Yahiko felt something warm and fuzzy on his stomach. He figured it was part of his warm blanket, so he held it close. Meechi snuggled into Yahiko's face. Yahiko opened his eyes. "Meow". "GGGGGGYYYYYYAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!!!" Kaoru and Sano ran to Yahiko's room to find him huddled underneath the table. "What happened?" Kaoru asked running to Yahiko's side. "Yea why did you scream like you saw a ghost or something" Sano commented yawning. "c-c-c-c-c-c" Yahiko stuttered. "What?" asked Kaoru. "c-c-c-c-a-a-a". "Just spit it out already" Sano said impatiently. "CAT" Yahiko shouted pointing to Meechi on the ceiling. "Aw poor Meechi you scared her so badly she clawed her self to the ceiling" Sano said removing the trembling feline from the ceiling. "You mean to tell me that you woke practically all of Tokyo up just because of a kitten?" Kaoru shouted grabbing Yahiko by the collar of his shirt. "She w- was in my face" Yahiko argued back. Kenshin walked into the room. "Has anyone seen Meechi?" he asked yawning.  
"Kenshin we're leaving now we will be back soon" Kaoru called out sliding the door behind her. "Ok have a nice time" Kenshin shouted back. Yahiko and Kaoru were off to the woods for some training that Yahiko needed. Leaving the dojo was no trouble for Yahiko. Especially because of the incident that had taken place that night. Sanosuke had left early that morning having had spent the night. Kenshin walked into the front yard and started washing the clothes. He hummed to himself and thought about many things at once. Kenshin felt something rub at his foot.  
"Meow" cried out Meechi. "I can never go anywhere without you following me" Kenshin said smiling. Meechi continued rubbing on Kenshin's foot. "I don't think that we are going to find a home for you but maybe Miss Kaoru will let you stay here and live with us." "Meow, meow" called out Meechi happily. "I don't think Yahiko will mind so much" the rurouni imagined laughing. "Hey Kenshin there you are" called out Sano. Kenshin saw Sano walking towards him with a box in his hands. "Kenshin remember that alley you found Meechi in?" he said breathlessly. "Yes" replied Kenshin. "Well I happened to pass by it and you're not going to believe what I found" said Sano opening the box. Kenshin's eyes widened at what he saw... "O-Oro?!!!?!"  
Yahiko ran up to the dojo to try and find Kenshin. "Hey Kenshin guess what I did today! Well I.AHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Yahiko shouted running back outside towards Kaoru. "Yahiko what the heck has gotten into you why are you." Kaoru eyes widened. For there lay Kenshin and Sano fast asleep with eight kittens on their bodies. "Poor boys they probably had a hard day taking care of all these kittens" Kaoru whispered rubbing a black kitten's head. "Their going to eat me for breakfast" Yahiko stated hiding behind Kaoru's back.  
Kenshin opened his eyes and pulled a kitten off of his head. "Hello Miss Kaoru I hope that you don't mind our guest" he said smiling. "Not at all Kenshin" Kaoru said hiding a smile. "You're a little tough one" said the now awake Sanosuke. "Looks like you found a special friend Sanosuke" Kaoru remarked. "Yep this here is my little buddy" Sano laughed holding a black kitten. A small white kitten walked towards Yahiko. "Get that thing away from me!" Yahiko shouted. The kitten rubbed against Yahiko's foot and purred happily. "Ugh I hate cats!" Meechi jumped in Kenshin's arms and slowly fell asleep. Kenshin smiled and held the tiny kitten close, "There maybe eight of your brothers and sisters but you are still my little Meechi" Kenshin whispered holding the little sleeping kitten that lay in his arms  
  
A/N: Yea I know the idea of the whole thing is kind of silly but I love cats!!!!!!!! Thanks for reading! Reviews are welcomed! Katz Rule 


End file.
